


kill me

by khayr



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, this physically hurt me to write oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn’t have used a high explosive round in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kill me

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those ask-box drabble prompts I got on my RP account on tumblr. (beware of angst?? and many sads) prompt was; "Leave a “Kill Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about my character killing yours."

He shouldn’t have used a high explosive round in here.  
  
The corridor was too narrow, with too many blind spots; the blast had kicked him back into the wall with a sickening crack. Dredd’s shoulder erupted in pain, and slowly as he regained his bearings he realized he couldn’t quite move it properly. _Fuck_. Dislocated. He glanced for his partner and then-  
  
She wasn’t next to him.  
  
He felt his stomach drop and a sick feeling creeping into him. She had been right there… he cursed out loud and dragged himself to his feet with an agonized groan. He had to find her.   
  
A wet cough sounded a few feet away, and Dredd felt panic rise in his throat. No. No no no no no it couldn’t be, it couldn’t; He fought past the pain in his body and stumbled over to find Anderson’s bloody, battered body curled at the base of the wall. She was breathing short, shuddering breaths and oh god if he could take her place he would do it in a heartbeat.  
  
"Anderson," he croaked, voice barely making it out of his throat. He collapsed beside her, hands shaking as he scooped her into his arms. He was losing it. Every wall, every ounce of control was slipping from him and the wave of awful emotion that came next threatened to engulf him. Her body relaxed once he had her, as if she knew; her breathing slowed bit by bit and finally slipped into nothing.   
  
Dredd sat frozen for what felt like hours. He known plenty of Judges that had lost their lives over the years. It was part of the job. Never before had he felt the absolute anguish that filled him, the pain and the sadness and oh god she was gone. He had known she’d get herself killed on the job. He always knew.  
  
He hadn’t known that he would be the one to do it.


End file.
